


(Temporarily) Blue for you

by Byedletre



Series: My light, my heart [12]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Edelgard von Hresvelg, Cunnilingus, F/F, Foreplay, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Love, Married Couple, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Smut, Strap-Ons, Top My Unit | Byleth, Vaginal Fingering, there’s actually a smidge of plot sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byedletre/pseuds/Byedletre
Summary: She reaches over the dresser to grab a tube of lipstick. She’s not normally one for makeup, but, well…El likes it when Byleth marks her.And Byleth quite likes marking El, too.Byleth is hot and bothered when she finally returns to the royal quarters at the end of her day. So she dresses up. Puts some lipstick on. Lights some candles.And then… she waits. ForherEl.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: My light, my heart [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984019
Comments: 10
Kudos: 144





	(Temporarily) Blue for you

**Author's Note:**

> **CW:** Edelgard has scars. They’re only mentioned briefly a couple of times during the foreplay, but still.
> 
> There’s some rather mild painplay, too. I didn’t tag it since it’s such a minor part of the fic—it’s primarily Byleth that’s getting off to it. Otherwise, just make sure you’ve read the tags.
> 
> And this is my first time writing smut, so… bear that in mind, I suppose.

Byleth steps into her and El’s shared quarters, closing the door behind her.

All day, she’s been distracted. Hot. Squirming. Burning up, thinking about El. But the Emperor is a busy woman. The Empress is too, but now she’s done with her tasks for the day. Despite her inattentiveness.

It’s nice to be busy again. They were quite a lot less so during the past few months. While El was preparing for, undergoing, and recovering from her crest removal surgery. Byleth stayed by her side throughout it all—comforting her, and keeping her company.

But now El’s better. Byleth smiles at the thought. El has the time she deserves ahead of her now.

For the time being, though, she’s jumped right back into her work. Making the world a better place. Byleth smiles wider.

She did very much enjoy being there for El. But ever since her heart started beating, she has found it difficult to remain idle for so long. And being away from El all day makes it so much better when they can finally come together again.

It won’t be much longer, now. El doesn’t try to work all night anymore. She allows herself that much, at least.

All that’s left is to wait for her. And Byleth is good at waiting.

She takes a step forward, but pauses when she’s struck by a revelation.

She needs to prepare for El.

So she begins walking again. Starts shedding her clothing. She didn’t lock the door, but it doesn’t matter, since their quarters are private. El will lock it, anyway.

First her jacket drops to the ground. Then she stops to remove her boots. One comes off, and Byleth leaves it where it lands. The cold of the stone floor shocks her, when she swaps feet to take the other off. So she rushes to the bedchambers, half hopping, half stumbling. Her other boot comes off at some point along the way.

When she arrives, she enters the room, and her feet sink into the carpet. Much better.

She closes the door behind her. Takes slow steps deeper into the room, towards the bed. She removes her armour—wristguards, chestplate, knee brace. Her collar and medallion fall soon after.

She stops again.

Should she keep the rest on?

…No.

No need.

Her shirt goes over her head, her shorts go down her legs. They too, drop to the floor. Then the bra. She exhales as it drops, freeing her chest.

All she has left is her underwear, and covering it are her lacy tights that El likes.

But maybe she can do a little better.

She turns to walk to the dresser. Starts pulling her tights down her legs. Sits on the chair to get them the rest of the way off, and drops them onto the dresser.

She stands again to take her underwear off. She flings it behind her and grabs her tights again. Puts them back on. Then bends her knees to access the bottom drawer of the dresser. Searches among the clothes.

She finds a note. _“You’re all the stars in the night sky,”_ it reads. Byleth feels so warm, suddenly. She beams at it, and puts it in another drawer. The one where she keeps all the other notes.

She returns to her task, and smiles wider when she finds the two things she was after.

She grabs them, stands up straight, and kicks the drawer closed. She observes the items in her hands.

There’s a pair of lacy gloves. They match her tights. And a lacy bra, too. It’s similarly styled but it covers a bit more skin in the middle of each cup.

And while El may _like_ her tights… She _loves_ when Byleth wears these too.

 _“It’s like a conscious effort to appear as lascivious as possible,”_ she admitted on one occasion. She was all red in the face and sputtered the words out. Byleth smiles again at the memory.

She puts the bra on the dresser and starts slipping one glove on. But she pauses when she notices her ring. She stares at it. Feels warm, again. Then slips the glove over it, following up by pulling the other one on, too—they reach past her elbows. She takes the bra and puts it on, as well. Comfortable.

Then, is that enough?

No. She can do better.

She reaches over the dresser to grab a tube of lipstick. She’s not normally one for makeup, but, well…

El likes it when Byleth marks her.

And Byleth quite likes marking El, too.

She looks in the mirror as she puts it on. It matches the colour of her eyes—cornflower blue, El would say. Once she’s done, she puts the tube down again and examines herself. It’s a bit messy, but it’ll do what it needs to do.

She goes to light the fireplace. Just for good measure—they’ll keep each other warm without the help. She conjures a flame to light the logs that are already in place from when she filled it in the morning.

Byleth goes to light some candles, as well. She was fine getting ready in the slight dark of the early evening. But she wants to see her lipstick on El. So she conjures more flames to light a few around the bed.

When she’s done, she looks around the room to observe her work. El might say that the flickering lights are romantic. El likes romantic.

That’ll do, then.

Byleth moves to the foot of the bed, now. Sits on her hands at the edge. Crosses one leg over the other—looking as demure and innocent as possible. She scans the scattered clothes leading from the door to her. Smirks at them. Maybe not quite so innocent.

She watches the door as she waits. She _wills_ for El to return. She felt a bit better while she was getting ready, but now that she has no distractions, the anticipation is building again. She squirms as a haze descends on her and her thoughts drift.

Her El… Her El’s voice… That cute face her El makes when she comes…

Byleth wants her. _Needs_ her.

It’s good that she’s sitting on her hands, or she wouldn’t be able to prevent them from taking action. However, she can’t stop her thighs rubbing together a little. Just enough to stoke the flame. Not enough to grant relief. She shivers.

Minutes pass.

Eventually, _finally,_ comes the sound of the door to their quarters opening. Byleth’s heart skips a beat—it’s still odd that it can, now—and the door closes and locks. El’s heels clack on the stone, pausing three times during her journey, as she draws closer and closer.

Byleth contains her excitement. Forces her face to neutrality. It would not do for the Empress to appear uncouth, after all. Or something like that.

The door swings open. Byleth’s flame roars to life as El steps in—she’s smiling, and holding Byleth’s jacket and boots. “My li—” she begins, going no further as her eyes widen.

Byleth watches how her gaze sweeps along the room. The clothes on the floor, leading to her, on the bed. Then El stares at her, and Byleth’s excitement does spill over, now. She grins as El’s eyes roam up and down on her. El knows that Byleth only wears the lingerie for one reason. And El knows that Byleth only wears lipstick for one reason, too.

“Oh.”

“My heart,” Byleth sings across the room, “My dearest, lovely El…” Her voice goes deeper as she continues, “Lock the door. And, come here.”

El drops Byleth’s clothes, scrambling to obey. Byleth rises to her feet. When El turns from the door Byleth smiles at her and starts walking. El stumbles across the scattered clothing to meet her in the middle of the room.

El shows no signs of hesitation at her approach, so Byleth steps right into her space. Presses up against her. Wraps her arms around El’s back.

“El…” she breathes.

She inhales deeply. Takes in all of El. “You smell like honey, El. You’re so much sweeter, though.” El scoffs but the way her cheeks flush shows how she really feels.

Byleth pecks her cheek. She pulls her head back to observe the stain she leaves behind. A cornflower blue mark against scarlet skin. Such lovely contrast. “You’re such a pretty little thing, all obedient and red for me.”

And ‘little’ isn’t quite right, for once. Byleth has no heels on, but El still does. So El’s a bit taller than her right now. But Byleth still feels so much bigger, talking to her like she is, and the sensation is delicious.

“My light…” El’s arms wrap around Byleth’s back now, too. She pulls Byleth in, their bodies flush with one another.

Byleth gazes into the deep lilac of El’s eyes, their noses brushing together. “My El… I’ve been thinking about you all day.” She closes the distance between them. Parts her lips. El responds in kind, and Byleth swirls her tongue with El’s, sinking into the comforting familiarity of her lips.

El whines when Byleth eventually pulls away. “Shhh… I’ll take care of you. Just be patient for me, okay?”

El nods quickly, and Byleth leans in to add another layer of lipstick. Her lips taste so good. So sweet. Byleth catches her bottom lip with her teeth as she pulls away again, and El’s breath hitches. “I’m going to start undressing you now, is that all right?” She leans in to her ear. Or, as close as she can get with El’s hair in the way. “I need _all_ of you.”

“Yes…”

Byleth draws back in her arms. Shakes her head. “You have to say it, El.”

El hesitates for a moment.

“…Please, my light.”

She pauses again and takes a deep breath.

“Undress me.”

Byleth smiles, humming in approval. She looks down at El’s clothes. Her attire nowadays looks similar to her old war garb, but it has no armour—there’s no need, anymore. The old outfit took much longer to remove. Byleth likes this one more.

She pushes El’s cape from her shoulders, allowing it to fall to the floor. Then moves her hands up to El’s hair. Starts disentangling it from her crown. Her outfit is different, but the crown is the same as it always was. It takes a while to remove. But Byleth has done it enough times by now that she doesn’t need to look, so she leans in again. She peppers kisses wherever is convenient. El’s cheek, El’s jaw, El’s neck. Leaves a trail of blue down and down. El’s breath is hot and fast, now.

Byleth pulls back to look her in the eye. “You’re so worked up already, El. Do you want me as much as I want you?”

Her cheeks flood with red. “I—I may have been… thinking of you today, too. A… a little.”

Byleth pushes her crown over the top of her head. It falls behind her and lands in her cape.

“A little?”

El looks away, her cheeks burning brighter. “A lot…”

She’s so _cute._ But Byleth knows not to say so.

Instead she smiles. “Such a naughty girl, El.” She moves her hands into El’s hair. Gently pulls it free from what remains of the buns. She runs her fingers through it, allowing it to fall around her face—brown framing red. “It’s good that I’m naughty too. We match.”

El huffs a laugh that descends into a lovely moan when Byleth moves her lips back to El’s neck. She nips the skin with her teeth, now. Lipstick marks are good, but Byleth can do better. She reaches a hand up, taking hold of El’s hair, and pulls her head to the side to expose more of her neck.

El trembles and shivers as she works away, sucking and biting all over. Marking El as hers. El likes that she is Byleth’s. Byleth likes that El is hers. The marks are a good reminder.

It’s not until fingers dig into her back that she stops. “Byleth, please…” El whispers, her voice wavering.

Byleth draws away a little. Observes her work. El’s neck is covered in love bites and smudges of blue, now. The lipstick’s not a problem, but she’ll never be able to cover the rest up.

Good.

Byleth releases her hair. Sends both hands running down her arms. Grasps her hands and interlaces their fingers. “Please what, El?”

El offers no response. Her blue-stained lip trembles a bit.

Then she can’t speak her desires, just yet. That’s okay. Byleth knows what she needs, anyway.

“Of course.” Byleth kisses her again. Lighter, briefer. Not for passion. For comfort.

She meets El’s gaze once more.

_I’m here. You’re safe._

El nods.

_I trust you._

Byleth releases one hand. Pulls the other up. Slowly sets to removing the glove. She watches El to make sure she’s comfortable—El averts her gaze but offers no further complaint.

Eventually the glove comes off, exposing scarred skin and her _ring_. Byleth’s heart lurches. She presses kisses onto her hand, leaving more blue all over. Kisses her ring, too. They’ll have to wash it later, but for now it’s nice. The glove might have wound up on the ground somewhere.

More praise is required. “You really are beautiful.”

El covers her eyes with her other hand, and hums in a high pitch. She makes no attempt to disagree, though. Excellent.

Byleth gently pulls her hand from her face. She holds it up, and goes through the process all over again. Both hands are bare and covered in blue, now, but the marks Byleth’s leaving are a little fainter than before. Maybe she should go and put some more lipstick on.

But that would spoil the moment. Instead, she sinks to her knees, and El inhales sharply. “May I?” Byleth asks, looking up at El while holding her boot. She raises her foot in response, balancing on her other. Byleth pulls the boot from her. Tosses it aside. Then lifts her foot, clad in red stocking, and presses a kiss on top.

Maybe she shouldn’t have, actually. Now the stocking has a blue stain. Oops.

El makes no complaint, though. She swaps legs when Byleth lets her foot down, and the other boot meets a similar fate.

Byleth rises to her feet. El’s shorter again. Byleth beams at her and she raises an eyebrow.

Byleth doesn’t say why she’s smiling. Instead she moves on to El’s dress. Reaches around her back. El shivers when Byleth feathers a touch down her skin, in the little window in the back of her dress. She starts unbuttoning it. El’s hands move to Byleth’s back, splayed against her skin. She’s so warm.

One hand leaves her back as she works. El laughs, and Byleth smiles. “What’s funny?”

“Your lipstick,” she says, her hand returning to Byleth’s back. “I must be a mess.”

Byleth pulls away to look her over again. She’s right. “You’re my mess, though.” Now El beams. Byleth pecks her lips again, smearing more blue. Then she returns to her unbuttoning.

When she reaches the last button, she looks up. El’s a little red still, but she nods once anyway. “Thank you, El.” Byleth pulls the last button free and El lowers her arms so her dress can fall around her.

There’s not much left on her, now. Her bra. Her stockings. And her underwear, complete with a sizable wet patch. The scars across her body are free to the air.

Byleth wastes no more time staring. She runs her hands up and down El’s sides as she plants kisses all over. She can’t heal El’s scars, but she can cover them in smudges of blue.

El shivers when Byleth kisses along her collarbone. El sighs when Byleth kisses down her arm. El gasps when Byleth kisses over her belly. And Byleth was able to ignore the flames growing inside her before, but the sounds coming from El are so delicious. Her skin is delicious, too. Byleth may need to hurry up.

“My li—my light…”

“Mmm?” Byleth hums, mouth preoccupied as she sucks at the space between El’s breasts.

“H-hurry. Please.”

They’re in agreement, then.

Byleth pulls her lips away with a wet smack. She sinks to her knees again. Starts pulling El’s stocking down on one leg. El’s been sweating a bit under them, so Byleth pauses to take a deep breath of her scent. She hums in contentment. Then she resumes, trailing kisses all over El’s leg as more of it is revealed. She stops here and there to suck the sweat from El’s skin.

El’s knees are trembling a bit, now. Byleth lifts her foot to toss the stocking aside, and removes the other one in the same way. El’s left with faint smudges of blue all the way down her legs. It looks good, but it’d be better if the blue wasn’t so faded.

No. This can’t continue any longer.

She stands again and walks over to the dresser. “Byleth, what…?” El whines.

“Need more blue.”

She puts more lipstick on. Doesn’t take much time with it. It’s even messier than before.

But then, messy is good. El _likes_ messy.

She turns. El is right where she left her, and she looks so good standing in just her smallclothes, with blue smears all over her skin. Byleth’s knees feel a little weak now, too. She wills strength back into them and returns to El’s side, where she belongs.

El squeaks when Byleth scoops her up. Normally Byleth is the one being carried. But El needs to be in bed. Now. This is efficient.

Byleth gently lays El down on the bed, careful to miss the teddies so she doesn’t squash them. She straddles her, sitting at the top of her thighs. She leans down to her neck—the side with less blue. Brushes her hair aside. She kisses the pulse point and feels the thundering of El’s heart under her lips.

Her own heart is thundering, too. It’s still odd. But it feels right, since she’s with El.

Byleth pulls away from her kiss. The mark she leaves behind is nice and vibrant. Much better. She was going to speed things along, but now that El’s underneath her, she wants to make it last again.

So she does. She sends her hands and lips roaming El’s body. Squeezes her all over as she kisses and sucks more marks onto her skin. El’s panting, now. Her hands flutter along Byleth’s back.

El’s a little chubbier nowadays. She lost a lot of muscle definition along with her crests. Got all self-conscious about it. But Byleth loves it. Loves her. Loves her body. There’s more of it to love, now. And she’s still so, so strong.

“You’re so gorgeous, so lovely, El,” Byleth says between kisses, “You’re perfect. I love you.”

The words must be getting through to her, now. She doesn’t flush. She just nods without words. Still panting away, and so utterly gorgeous.

Byleth pulls back to look her over again. She’s really covered in blue, now. It looks good on her. But there are some areas without Byleth’s mark, and that needs to change. So Byleth reaches under her back. Fumbles a little with the clasp of her bra. She’s not normally so clumsy—maybe she needs this as much as El does.

Byleth meets her eye once the clasp is undone, and El nods immediately. So Byleth pulls her bra from her. El holds her arms up to let Byleth slide it all the way off. Then the bra is gone. Somewhere, probably.

El subtly pushes her chest out, and Byleth only takes a moment to appreciate the view before moving in again. She starts with the edges of El’s breasts. Kissing here, sucking there. Swapping between them every now and then. Hands still trailing everywhere else.

“My light,” El moans, “Mark me more…” Her hands return to Byleth’s back. Burning hot, now.

“Mhmm.” Byleth moves in a bit now. To the edge of her areola. El’s breaths are coming out hot and heavy. Byleth’s teeth graze the skin, ever so gently, and El jolts. Byleth moves one hand to cup her other breast right when she moves to El’s nipple. She takes it in her mouth. Takes the other between her fingers. And savours the long groan that El exhales.

El’s back arches a bit. Pressing up into Byleth’s mouth. She wants more.

Byleth looks up. Meets half-lidded eyes. Gives her more.

Her teeth graze skin again. Firmer, this time. Her fingers pinch the other, similarly firm. El whimpers—she wants a lot more, then.

Byleth swaps her mouth to the other side again. She gives no preamble, this time—it’s a bite, almost. El yelps but further arches her back. Byleth sucks and licks the pain away, and keeps at it for a bit longer after. El’s skin is so delicious that she can’t help herself. But El moves her hands to Byleth’s shoulders and pushes—she wants to get on with it.

Byleth lets herself be pushed away. Takes in all of El—her breasts are blue now, and red. Her face and neck, too. More heat pools under Byleth’s stomach. “So beautiful, El.”

She shudders an exhale. “Be that as it—as it may…” Her hands lower from shoulders to breasts. “I would quite like… to see more of you, too.”

Byleth smiles and leans forward, and El’s hands slide around her back. She fumbles with the clasp just as Byleth did. She manages eventually, and the bra slips forward, sliding along Byleth’s arms. It’s gone in no time.

El stares at her. Unabashed. Wanting. She used to avert her gaze whenever Byleth saw her looking. Not anymore. This is so much better.

El takes Byleth’s breasts into her hands. Tugging a little. She might not even be aware that she’s pulling. But she wants a taste too, even if she hasn’t quite realised it yet. Byleth gives.

One nipple winds up in El’s mouth. The other between her fingers. Byleth is sitting on El’s belly, leaning forward, with one hand tangled in her hair. And El’s other hand has made its way to take a firm hold on Byleth’s rear.

Byleth doesn’t feel quite as much as El does from this sort of thing. But El likes doing it. And her mouth is warm, and wet. It’s relaxing. It calms the flames raging inside Byleth, just a little. “Good girl, El. Keep going.”

El hums and sends gentle vibrations along with it. And the humming is nice. But maybe she can do a little better. Byleth reaches back. Places her hand between El’s legs—she jolts and groans into Byleth’s nipple. There it is.

Byleth rubs her through the wet fabric. So, so slowly. El trembles under her touch, rocking her hips up in time with Byleth’s hand. Her mouth vibrates along with her muffled moans. Now Byleth is burning hotter again. She can’t help herself—she grinds against El’s belly, and El tenses under her, pushing up. The sensation is muted, through the fabric of her tights. But it’s good. She needs more.

“El… So good, El…”

Her voice is high and airy. She doesn’t sound like this normally. Only El gets to hear this—this is _El’s_ voice. Byleth’s cheeks warm up a little and she pushes harder with her hips.

El’s eyes flick up to meet hers. Down a bit. Back up. Her eyes crinkle and she sucks harder.

And Byleth hates to interrupt her, but she can’t wait much longer. She’s worked herself up too much. She pulls away from El and her nipples come free.

El gives a frustrated huff but then grins. “What’s… what’s wrong, my light?” She pants the words out between deep breaths. “You look… a bit blue.”

Byleth tilts her head. Is it not obvious? “I’m horny, El. I need to come.”

“Byleth!” Her cheeks flood with red. “I mean—look at yourself!”

Byleth looks down. Oh. She’s blue too. Mostly on her breasts, but there must be some on her back too. She holds her hands up. Her gloves are blue, too. And—she raises her hips—and there’s a wet smear along her tights, as well. More things to wash.

Or…

Or she could make use of El’s strength.

She grabs El’s hand. Moves it to the band of her tights. Pushes her fingers between the fabric and her skin.

“Expose me.”

El blinks once. Twice.

She splays her other hand on Byleth’s belly, holding her steady as she pulls down. Byleth watches intently at how El’s muscles bulge with the effort. More fuel for her flame. Before long, the fabric gives, tearing down the middle. She has plenty more tights, anyway.

El stares at her, all wide-eyed and red. Byleth can’t help but giggle and El’s eyes snap upwards. She turns even redder.

Not always unabashed, then.

Byleth smiles. “It’s okay, El. I’m glad you want to look.” She raises her hips again and spreads herself with two fingers to give a better view, attracting El’s attention once more. Byleth suppresses another giggle.

El’s gaze follows Byleth’s hand as she lifts it back up to look at it. Her glove is soaked. She takes her fingers into her mouth and sucks on them. El continues watching her, unblinking.

Byleth doesn’t care all that much for her own taste. El’s is much more delicious. But El likes it when Byleth does this sort of thing, so Byleth likes doing it for her anyway.

By the time she’s gotten everything she can from the fabric, El is squirming underneath her. She had better get on with it.

Byleth shuffles backwards. Sliding down El’s belly, sliding down El’s waist. She brings her own legs over to settle between El’s. Kneeling before her. She reaches forward, and threads her fingers under the band of El’s underwear. El’s wet patch is so much bigger than it was before.

Byleth makes eye contact.

El nods.

So Byleth pulls her underwear from her. El raises her legs as Byleth strips her in one smooth motion, flinging it off somewhere.

Byleth beams at her—she really is so, so wet. Dripping onto the sheets. All for Byleth. There’s a distinct lack of blue, though. Byleth meets El’s eyes and smiles. “I’m so glad to see you’re excited for me, El.”

“Only…” She pauses to give a long shuddering exhale. “Only ever for you.”

Byleth’s heart skips a beat.

She leans down. Presses an open-mouthed kiss onto El, running her tongue up through her folds. El’s breath hitches, and her hips jerk up when Byleth pulls away. Byleth savours her taste. _El’s_ taste. There’s a nice blue mark over her now.

And Byleth would love to taste El more, but she needs to be filled. Needs it so badly.

…Maybe Byleth isn’t all that good at waiting, after all.

But El is.

So Byleth gets up from the bed and walks around the side.

“My light…” El calls after her.

“Just a moment, my heart.” Byleth bends her knees to search the bedside drawers. It doesn’t take long to find the strap. It’s right at the top of the second drawer. Nice and convenient, for regular use.

She grabs it. Doesn’t bother to take any oil. They don’t need it.

She stands again and closes the drawer, observing the toy for a moment. It’s just the right size for her. And the shape makes it rub against its wearer, too. Not enough to grant relief, though. Good.

She turns back to the bed. Looks down at El, who’s obediently lying right as Byleth left her. Her wide eyes are trained on the strap—it may be just right for Byleth, but it’s usually a bit too big for El. But it’s not for her this time.

“You’re going to be patient for me, okay?”

El hesitates.

Then, she nods.

Byleth beams at her. “Good girl.”

She returns to kneel on the bed. El raises her legs so Byleth can slip the strap onto her. Her breath hitches when Byleth tightens it—it’s touching the right place, then.

Byleth pulls away to look at her work. El has a penis, now. It looks good on her. Despite herself, Byleth giggles again. El does too.

But the moment soon passes. The smoke of Byleth’s flame hazes her mind over once more, so she straddles El again, lining herself up.

She grabs El’s cock in one hand, and puts the other on the sheets behind her to steady herself. She pushes forwards, and gasps at the contact. She drags up and down on El, smearing her wetness all over. Further winding herself up.

Winding El up, too. She groans, long and high. Her hands grasp at the bedsheets, and her hips lurch when Byleth is at the top. Trying to force herself in—seeking any kind of stimulation.

“What do you want, El? Say it for me.”

“I—I want… you.”

That doesn’t really answer the question, but Byleth doesn’t care to wait any longer. She halts her motion, her hips pausing at the top. Lines up.

She watches El’s face as she lowers—so, so, so slowly. As slow as she can bear. The head enters her, and it’s so good. So right. El feels the same way; she looks mesmerised as she watches her cock disappear. Byleth exhales, long and slow, as she sinks lower and lower and lower.

A lifetime passes, and Byleth hits the bottom. She sits still, getting used to being so full again. She takes in all of El once more as she waits.

El’s lying under her. Completely bare, and blue all over. The blue contrasts so nicely with the red of her ears, of her cheeks, of her chest. And her hands—blue as well—are grasping at the sheets, casting flickering shadows in the candlelight. El’s chest heaves as she pants in desperation.

“El,” Byleth says, breathy and high. “So _beautiful,_ El.”

She twitches underneath Byleth, and Byleth takes it as a sign to start moving. She splays her hands on El’s belly, and rides.

Up.

Down.

Up.

Down.

So slow, just as before. It’s more fun that way.

Byleth looks up at El’s face. Looks at how El’s eyes are following her chest as she moves. She leans back a little, to give a better view.

“Byleth…”

El’s voice is so high. She only sounds like this for Byleth—it’s _Byleth’s_ voice. They each have voices for each other. The thought makes her flames burn hotter, so she speeds up, and the scorching heat floods throughout her limbs.

She looks at El’s hands—still bunching up the bedsheets, so forcefully. She might tear them, if she’s not careful. But there’s a better alternative to being careful. Somewhere else her strength can go, where the fabric is already torn.

Byleth grabs her hands. She relaxes her grip. Lets Byleth move them from the sheets to her thighs. “Do that to me instead, El.”

And they did have to be careful, before. The strength from her crests could be dangerous if they weren’t. But now, she’s a bit less superhuman, and she can use everything she has on Byleth. Squeezing her, lifting her, marking her. Byleth likes when El uses her strength.

El obeys. She grips down hard, and Byleth grunts. It hurts, but in such a good way. El’s ring is digging into her, too. She’ll have bruises—her own marks, to remind her who she belongs to.

Byleth speeds up a little more. Her head drops a bit, and she returns her hands to El’s belly to help her move. She’s so full of El, it’s delicious. But maybe she can do a little better. She scoots forward, just a bit, and El’s cock bends upwards inside her and—

“Oh, _El…”_

And she’s moaning as she rides, when El perfectly rubs against that one spot inside her that sets her body alight.

She doesn’t care to try and think her words through, anymore. Words tumble from her mouth, skipping her mind entirely. She lets them. El likes it, anyway.

“El, fuck! You’re doing so well… I love you, I love your strength, I love the way you’re always so good for me…”

El starts moving too, now. Thrusting upwards, into Byleth. Her grip tightens on Byleth’s thighs—she pulls Byleth down when she pushes up.

“El! Fuck me, El, fuck me, _please!”_

El always describes her shyness as a kind of mental hurdle. She must have crossed it by now, though, since she’s moaning right back, even less coherently.

“My light, my—Byleth, you’re… I—I love you, so much…”

She’s doing most of the work, at this point. Byleth doesn’t even have to try moving; El’s _fucking_ her. Instead Byleth puts what little focus she has elsewhere. She moves a hand from El to her clit. Starts rubbing, hard and fast.

Blissful, blazing heat pools under her stomach. She raises her head to look at El’s face, to make sure she’s enjoying the show. El’s eyes are wide. Dark. Hungry, almost. They lock gazes and Byleth shudders.

“Fu—” She can’t even get the words out, she needs more air. _“Fuck_ me, El…”

Byleth leans back. Bares herself further for El. Moves her other hand from El’s belly to the bedsheets behind. Her head falls back, too, and she stares at the roof above. Then she closes her eyes and loses herself in the sensations.

Her fingers on her clit. El pounding into her. El’s hands, gripping so, so tight on her thighs. The sounds of wet squelching and El’s moaning.

Everything’s so hot.

Electric, even.

Sparks dance through her limbs and she helps the movement the little that she can in El’s iron grip. She’s almost there. She clenches tighter around El, and El’s hands clench tighter in response.

Her eyes snap open. The roof is gone—she can only see stars. El’s still going. She thrusts once more, twice more, three, four, five—

And Byleth gasps for air when lightning strikes, and the searing heat erupts into an inferno.

She slams her hips down, overpowering El and halting the motion. Her limbs tremble as waves of lava course through her—devastating her, ruining her; all is consumed by the flames as she quakes in El’s hands. Reality begins and ends with El holding her so tight, filling her so full; and her fingers—still rubbing so fast, dragging her pleasure on and on and on and on…

She groans, long and deep, when the flames finally start to burn out. Her fingers slow a bit, and the occasional aftershock tears through her as the tension melts from her body. When the stimulation gets too much, she halts. She can barely hold herself up, with the way her limbs feel like jelly. El’s grip is much lighter, now. Soft, even. It’s comforting.

Byleth’s chest heaves as she catches her breath. The roof is back. That’s good. They shouldn’t be doing this sort of thing outside.

When she feels some strength return, she leans forward a bit. Levels her head.

El’s watching her. She still looks hungry. Hungrier than before. With eyes so wide, and cheeks so red. Panting. As good as Byleth’s climax felt, she has something much more important to attend to, now.

She rolls her hips, once. It’s a little uncomfortable when she’s still so sensitive, but it’s worth it to see El jump. She needs to come, too. The blue smudges all over her are a testament to that.

Byleth leans forward, all the way over, and places her forearms on either side of El’s head. Rests her forehead on El’s. Stares deep into the ravenous darkness of her eyes, breathing her breath. “El,” she whispers, “You make me feel so good… How do you want me? Do you want me to fuck you, too?” She rolls her hips again for good measure. “Or would you prefer something else?”

El’s cheeks flare up again—scarlet rises amongst the blue, all the way up to her ears. She sputters half words out.

Then she isn’t quite over her hurdle after all. But they’ve been here before. She just needs a little encouragement.

Byleth pulls El’s head to the side. Leans further forward. Brushes her hair out of the way and nibbles her ear, rolling her hips some more. “Can you please tell me how you’d like me, El? You’d be such a good girl if you did. Be good for me and tell me what you need…” Byleth pulls back enough to look at her face again.

“I—” El husks, “Your—your mouth. Please!” She slaps one hand over her mouth, as if she hadn’t meant for the words to escape.

Byleth beams. She pulls El’s hand from her mouth and leans in to kiss her. Parts her lips, rolls her tongue with El’s. Drinks down the moans El breathes into her mouth each time she rocks her hips. Only comes up when she needs more air, and returns again right after.

It’s tempting to just keep going like this. To wind El further and further up. To get her _begging_ for Byleth’s touch. El wouldn’t mind, really—Byleth’s done it enough times by now to know that much. But she should reward El, for saying what she wants. And Byleth would quite like to taste her some more, too.

Byleth pulls away again. Looks deep into her eyes. “Of course, El. Anything for you.” She gets up, feeling so empty without the strap in her. She moves backwards, off El. Kneels between her legs again. She looks El in the eye as she leans down and starts licking the strap clean. El inhales sharply, and bites her lip as she watches Byleth work away.

When the strap is clean enough, Byleth removes it from El and throws it aside.

She gets El to sit to the edge of the bed. She wants to feel El’s skin, so she pulls her gloves off and tosses them aside.

She kneels before El once again. The carpet, as always, is so soft beneath her. Much nicer than the stone floors of the palace, or the underbrush between the garden’s hedges.

Byleth puts El’s legs over her shoulders and wraps one arm—the side with her ring—around her thigh. She meets El’s eyes as she reaches up with her other hand. She runs her fingers up and down through El’s folds, soaking them in the wetness. El bucks her hips towards the friction, but Byleth holds her in place. “Patience, El…”

Byleth turns her head to make even more of a mess of her. She kisses more blue next to the faint smudges already there. Sucks more marks into her skin too. El moans and shakes at Byleth’s touch—messy is good.

She swaps to El’s other thigh.

“Byleth, please…”

She pulls her lips away. Locks gazes again. Then grins when a better idea comes to mind. “You want my mouth, right?”

El strains more words out, “Y-yes. Please.”

“You can have me, El.” She pauses for effect. _“If_ you come on my fingers first.”

El gasps when Byleth pushes two fingers straight in. There’s little resistance—El’s waited more than enough, at this point. So Byleth starts fast. She quickly finds a rhythm, curling her fingers deep inside her.

And when she reaches the one spot El loves, El’s reaction is immediate—she sighs, long and airy. Her heels press into Byleth’s back as she rocks her hips in time with Byleth’s thrusts.

Byleth watches how El’s eyes screw shut as she moans—high-pitched and breathless.

“You’re doing great, El. Keep taking me. Keep feeling good.”

She moans louder in response.

And Byleth reaches over with her other hand to rub El’s clit with her thumb. El jerks against her, gasping, moaning, panting—it’s so, so lovely to hear.

“I love you, El,” Byleth purrs, “You’re so gorgeous, so wonderful, you’re doing _so_ well.”

She keeps encouraging El. Breathes deep of her scent between words, feels how her legs tremble on her shoulders, stares up at El’s face—revelling in the pleasure playing out on her features.

And after how long she made El wait, it’s no surprise that she’s soon clenching around Byleth’s fingers. Her chest bounces and heaves as her breathing becomes rough and erratic.

Byleth smiles up at her. “Are you going to come soon, El?”

El’s eyes snap open. She meets Byleth’s gaze and nods frantically.

“You’re going to be a good girl? You’re going to do as I say?”

“Yes! Yes… I’ll be good for you… Byleth!”

Byleth stares deep into her eyes.

“Then come for me, El.”

El must truly have been desperate, because that’s all it takes. Her body quivers as her legs pull Byleth in, her hips pausing in their motion. She throws her head back, whining Byleth’s name long and high and _loud._ Byleth smiles and keeps the pace up, dragging El’s pleasure out as long as possible.

Eventually El’s whine dies out, but she keeps trembling. She starts rolling her hips again. Taking more. Byleth moves her fingers in time, working her through her aftershocks.

And when El finally steadies a little, she again looks down at Byleth—and her eyes are blazing with such tangible _need_ that Byleth doesn’t slow down in the slightest. She beams up at El and speaks, “You’re _such_ a good girl, El. I’m proud of you, for coming for me.”

And it’s odd how familiar it is—that Byleth can almost match the hunger in El’s eyes, when her mind floods with the overwhelming need to _devour_ her.

So she pushes El back onto the bed. El grasps at the sheets again as Byleth shuffles forwards. She moves her thumb aside and takes a firm hold on El’s thigh with her now free hand. Then dips her head and seals her mouth over El. Starts sucking and licking at her clit.

El’s breathing runs ragged. Her legs cross behind Byleth’s back, locking her in place and pulling her in, hard. She finds words again, and husks them out, _“More… Harder!”_

And Byleth obeys. With her next push, a third finger enters too, sliding in without difficulty. She pounds them into El in time with her tongue, and loses herself in El.

El’s taste, El’s sounds, El’s scent. The feeling of El trembling all around her, the sight of El’s back arching from the bed. El is all that exists to Byleth, now. El, whom her heart beats for—and right now it’s pounding in her chest.

It’s tragic that she can’t remind El how wonderful she is like this. But El soon makes up for it—she fills the air with her own words, gasping them out, begging for what she needs.

 _“So good, so full! Please—harder!”_ she says.

_“My—Byleth! Don’t stop!”_

_“Please, please, faster! I’m so—close…!”_

Byleth gladly does as El bids. She matches every ‘harder’ with a bit more force, matches every ‘faster’ with a little extra speed. Before long, she’s putting everything she has into it, her tongue and arm burning as El’s voice cracks, whining her pleasure.

El’s hands rise from the bed. She moves them forward, reaching for Byleth’s hair. She hesitates. Byleth grabs one with her free hand and presses it onto her head. The other follows on its own, both tangle in her hair, and El pulls Byleth in. Not too hard. Not enough to hurt. She’s so careful, even when she’s desperate. Byleth focuses her efforts for her, and her legs push harder against Byleth’s back.

El finds more words—to Byleth’s delight, she starts rambling, “I’m your good girl, Byleth… I’m your good girl, I’ll come for you—I’m! I’m going to come for you, I’m—”

She gasps, loud.

Byleth just hums an acknowledgement. She watches El—enraptured by her shaking form.

“I’m go—By—hah—fuck, fuck, fuck FUCK _FUCK!”_

Her words cut off there, and she starts gasping out fragments of moans instead. She quivers and quakes as she forces Byleth in, clenching down so hard that Byleth can hardly keep moving her fingers. It’s all Byleth can do to try and keep the pace up, sweeping her tongue in little circles as El’s back arches even further from the bed, rocking her hips up towards the stimulation. Byleth’s eyes crinkle when she starts chanting Byleth’s name in that cute way she does.

And she just keeps going and going…

But eventually, her hips do slow a bit. She collapses back onto the bed, her voice quiets, she stops pulling Byleth in quite so hard. Since she doesn’t ask for more, Byleth reduces her pace along with her, and when her hips do eventually stop, Byleth pulls away. El groans when Byleth’s fingers leave her.

Now she’s nice and blue down here, too. She shudders when Byleth runs her tongue up through her folds once more. Byleth can’t help herself—El’s just so delicious.

El releases Byleth’s hair. Her legs drop from Byleth’s back. She rolls onto her side as Byleth rises on shaky legs, to flop next to her and reach out with her clean hand. And when her fingers touch El’s, there’s no hesitation in El’s response—their hands entwine, fitting together perfectly.

Byleth licks her fingers clean, watching El’s face as she recovers. She’s blue, she’s red, she’s sweaty and panting for air. She’s utterly debauched, and so, so beautiful.

Eventually El does open her eyes. Meets Byleth’s gaze. She beams, and Byleth beams right back. She shuffles over for a deep kiss that Byleth is glad to return, and sucks her taste from Byleth’s tongue, humming into her mouth.

When El pulls away, she speaks, “That was wonderful, my light.”

“You’re wonderful, El.”

El huffs a laugh and Byleth finds herself smiling. El drops her head back onto the bed. “You are, too. But we should start cleaning up, now—we’re filthy. And let’s get something to eat after that, you haven’t had anything yet, have you?”

“Not besides you, no.”

“Byleth!” El scolds, but there’s no force behind it. She’s grinning, too. Byleth laughs.

She uses her free arm to sit up, and looks around. They are filthy, El’s right. And so’s the bed. And their clothes are still scattered across the floor. And—“Your bra landed on the bookcase.”

El laughs again—for longer, this time—and Byleth smiles even wider than before. Then El sits up, too. She adjusts her hold on Byleth’s hand. Shuffles them both to the side of the bed. She stands, attempting to lead Byleth away. However, Byleth’s legs don’t work anymore. She flops to the floor.

El turns and drops to her knees immediately, fussing over her. “My light, are you injured? What’s wrong? Tell me!”

Byleth smiles up at her. “My legs are weak. You’ve quite a strong grip, you know.”

El flushes again—heat spreads right up to her ears.

“It’s okay, El, I love it. But you’re going to have to carry me, for now.”

El hesitates before nodding mutely and picking Byleth up in her arms. She remains silent as she starts walking to their washroom.

But there’s one more important matter to discuss.

“El?”

She turns her head to meet Byleth’s eyes. “…Yes?”

“You’re so cute when you’re coming.”

El shrieks, almost dropping Byleth.

**Author's Note:**

> Edelgard would make a good smurf—she’s already the correct height.
> 
> thanks for reading. this was very difficult to write, but i hope you at least got something out of it.
> 
> if you feel like leaving it, feedback is always welcome and appreciated—i won’t judge you if you want to get all detailed with it, ha. any thoughts at all would be great—like is there too much description of actions, and were the metaphors good or just silly? if any lines in particular were jarring or killed the momentum, feel free to point them out. and is it too long? i feel like i went overboard.
> 
> regardless, i hope you have a magnificent day.
> 
> also, don’t fling clothes around when you’ve got flames burning out in the open. Byleth was very irresponsible here.


End file.
